Fuite
by Elro
Summary: Face à un danger, il y a plusieurs solutions : affronter ou fuir... (One-shot)


**Voici un petit one shot un peu spécial ! Il n'aura pas de suite (comme le dit si bien ONE-shot ! lol) mais bientôt peut-être aurez-vous une vision plus globale de ceci ! Je me mélange trop en essayant de ne rien vous dire !**

**Sinon, le personnage principal est à Monsieur Tolkien, les autres appartiennant à la famille, bien qu'inspirés du seigneur auteur lui-même.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si je suis consciente que tout le monde ne faisant pas partie des nos occasionnels 'délires', la compréhension ne pourra pas être parfaite.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Encore essouflé, il s'assit contre un arbre, laissant son cheval respirer quelques instants et se désaltérer au ruisseau longeant la piste qu'il suivait. Le visage, toujours marqué par sa récente frayeur, tentait de se recomposer. En vain. Le rythme cardiaque, largement plus rapide que la moyenne, lui donnait l'impression d'indiquer sa présence aux harcelantes créatures qu'il fuyait.

Sondant les alentours de son excellente vue, il sut que personne ne l'avait suivi. Mais il ne se sentit pas tranquilisé pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours été un guerrier hors pair, un de ces combattants qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais croiser, de près ou de loin sur un champ de bataille s'il ne porte pas les mêmes couleurs. Il suivait son précepte à la lettre. _La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. _Et pour la première fois, il avait fui, mais il n'en tirait aucune honte pour autant. Il savait que sans cette réaction, il y serait toujours. Et ces horripilantes créatures également.

Avant de reprendre sa course, il entreprit de se soigner un minimum. Ses vêtements étaient tachés et trempés, ses bras griffés, il sentait encore un filet de bave lui coulant dans le cou jusqu'entre les omoplattes. Ces bêtes rampantes s'étaient accrochées à lui, refusant de le lâcher ou de se céder du terrain l'une l'autre. Elles avaient envahi ses genoux, l'avaient dangereusement fait s'approcher du feu alors qu'il était acculé, de même, avait-il du reculer jusqu'à un mur aux pierres froides et saillantes qui avaient meurtri son dos ... Mais le pire traitement qu'il avait subi, c'était ce qui avait été infligé à ses oreilles, blessées par les hurlements incessants de ses bourreaux. Il tentait de rester fermé à tout bruit depuis. Le chant même des oiseaux devenait pour lui une source de souffrances intolérables.

Il ne voulait pas non plus songer à après. Il serait raillé par son espèce, par sa famille, pour avoir ainsi fui et même encore d'avantage pour en avoir gardé des marques. Et son père serait furieux. Quitter ainsi la demeure du Seigneur d'Imladris, tel un voleur, sans saluer qui que ce soit, était indigne de son rang. Lui, le troisième enfant, le second fils du roi Thranduil, souverain de la Forêt Noire et de la communauté d'Elfes qui y résidait, avait dérogé à toutes les règles de la politesse et de la bienséance. Il avait sellé son cheval et s'était enfui dans les ténèbres, tout en laissant à une Elfe plus âgée le soin d'affronter seule le danger.

Mais c'était tant lui demander de rester et de l'affronter seul. De simplement y repenser, il en tremblait encore. Pourtant ces infernales créatures n'étaient que deux, et pas très grandes, ni puissantes, ni spécialement dangereuses, ... Il rougit en pensant qu'elles avaient la taille de nourissons. Elles n'avaient ni crocs ni griffes, pas de pouvoirs apparents non plus. Seul un coup de foudre pour lui avait gâché cette soirée qui aurait du être tranquille. Leur mère l'avait si aimablement prié de s'en occuper pour la soirée, il n'avait pu résister à la demande de l'Elfe au regard mélancolique. Mais les deux fillettes, jumelles jusque dans leurs sentiments, avaient réussi, bien malgré elles, l'exploit de faire fuir le prince Legolas. Et elles avaient six mois... !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Je remercie avant toute chose ma famille LOTRienne : Nana et Es pour leur si précieux avis, Ely pour sa correction, son avis et sa presence !**

**Je remercie ensuite Kris, qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de notre projet collectif sur le poney et sans qui je n'aurai sans doute jamais fait la connaissance de personnes aussi géniales et indispensables qu'elles. Et enfin nos Palantirs Chéris sans qui nos délires n'auraient jamais pris forme, et les jumelles ne seraient donc pas ce qu'elles sont à présent. Elroha et Ellada, dévouées à leur prince bien aimé, même si elles ont une manière bien personnelle de le montrer, vous saluent !**


End file.
